


Andraste's Grace

by ThisAz1an



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunion Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAz1an/pseuds/ThisAz1an
Summary: It has been a decade since the end of the Blight, seven years since Leliana last saw her lover, seven years ever since the Warden left to cure the Calling. However, fate has its own twists, as an encounter during Celene's Winter Ball leads her to the one person whom she never thought she would see so soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, so enjoy!

Leliana stared toward the dark horizon—dazed—with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company, while caressing a glass of wine. Raising the glassware to her lips, she took a small, savory sip, and tasted the slight hint of honey mixed into the beverage. The bard always preferred a bit of honey in her wine, just to make it sweeter to enjoy.

Yet, not even sweetened wine could not stop her mind from wandering.

The evening at the Winter Palace was a victory for the Inquisition. Corypheus’ plot to assassinate Empress Celene was foiled and Orlais were now allies of the Inquisition. The Empress publicly made her support known and the rest of Orlais’ nobles followed suit.

The tide was finally turning in their favor.

The night was still young and Empress Celene had no qualms to let the festivities continue. The formal event had become merrier, with Orlesian nobles and Inquisition members alike sharing the celebrations. The ballroom was filled with joyous and festive music that further brightened atmosphere. Once, Leliana might’ve joined in on the merriment, having felt a similar relief when they had averted a disaster a decade ago. The Fifth Blight had been a year long journey and when the Archdemon was slain, the red-haired bard had never felt more alive. Its death ended a civil war and crowned a new monarch to rule Ferelden.

 _You were so impatient, my love,_ Leliana thought fondly of a certain Warden. _By then, we had all the time in the world to ourselves to explore Thedas to our hearts’ content. But you barely sat still for a week to let your wounds heal properly._

A small quirk of a smile curved one corner of her lips as she recalled every moment of such a memory. How persistent the Warden had been to reassure her that she felt “fine,” that the health poultices and salves were unnecessary. Leliana remembered how her lover tried to swing a sword when the wounds on her sword arm had barely healed. Leliana had to muster every ounce of her patience to convince her lover to her rest properly and let her wounds heal.

The decade old memories slowly made its way to the forefront of her mind; memories she had carefully ensured to never let it linger. Maybe she never wanted to admit what they truly were: the reason she stood on this balcony alone.

Moments like these, Leliana would curse herself for choosing her duty to the faith over her love. The red-haired bard owed Mother Dorothea so much after Marjolaine’s betrayal, however; it was not worth the several years she was apart from her Warden. They’ve spent those years with barely any physical contact and a handful of letters exchanged between them through the distance. Pressing a hand against her chest, Leliana felt the solid outline of her a small ring hidden underneath the collar of her dress.

It was her Warden’s family signet ring.

Leliana had worn the ring several years prior, but due to the constant missions she was sent to as the Divine’s Left Hand and as the infamous bard, ‘Nightingale,’ she did not want to risk losing her only remnant to her lover. Although, since becoming the Spymaster and advisor to the Inquisition, most of her duties have confined her behind a desk; reading reports and sending orders to her lieutenants to exploit the rest of their spies. She seldom went out in the field anymore, unless a situation calls for her “personal” involvement. Traitors and double agents were a common threat to their operation, Leliana and her network of spies were the only ones keeping the Inquisition from being exploited within.

Deeply occupied by her thoughts, Leliana did not hear the sharp click of heels approaching her from behind.

_“A lovely evening, is it not?”_

Leliana felt her body go stiff. Once, she may not have perceived a certain witch as a threat, since they both—begrudgingly—worked with one another during the events of the Fifth Blight. Now, years passed, and without so much a single contact with one another, the raven-haired witch had become an entirely different person between those years. Although, her sharp tongue and quick wit had not dwindled with time.

A gentle scoff and the heels clicked to a stop beside the bard. “Fret not, dear Leliana. I have proven myself as an ally, no?”

Leliana turned away from the welcoming view of the night sky and faced the Witch of the Wilds. Hazel, golden eyes boring into her like a feline regarding its prey. With Morrigan, it came with a smug and condescending smirk from her full, dark lips. 

“Or am I still under your list of suspects?”

“No,” Leliana sighed softly. “I admit, I was…surprised to find you here, of all places. I may have prematurely set my judgements, but you have proven them wrong.”

“You are too kind,” the raven-haired witch drawled, propping one hand against her hip. “I suppose you expected me to be carrying out my diabolical plots?”

“It certainly wouldn’t be the first nor the last,” Leliana quipped.

Despite Morrigan’s sudden appearance, she welcomed the familiar banter. It wasn’t as hostile as before, but they have grown much from the years after the Fifth Blight. Leliana could tell those years have even kept the Witch of the Wilds busy, especially when she’s Empress Celene’s Arcane Advisor.

“If it concerns you so much, I do not have an ulterior motive other than to seek safety for my son. The foolish war between the Templars and the Mages thwarted my chances of seeking refuge in the wilderness.”

Kieran, Leliana thought, recalling the name of the witch’s son. While they had not been formally introduced, the Warden had been kind enough to tell her his name through the letters.

“But why Orlais? Didn’t my love offer you a place in Highever?” She asked.

The exotic witch shook her head. “I declined her offer, as generous as it was. My presence will only endanger what remains of House Cousland. I am still seen as an apostate, which in turn, makes Kieran one, as well,” Morrigan crossed her arms against her chest gently. “I needed to be elsewhere, somewhere untouchable even to those prideful knights.”

Leliana nodded, seeing reason in her explanation. The war between Mages and Templars gave both opposing sides a chance to be rid of one another, without a care for the innocents caught in the crossfire, or the fact they might’ve wrongfully accused someone of hiding either an apostate or Templar.

“I see.”

She was silent for a moment, taking the time to gather her thoughts. She and Morrigan weren’t close despite having been in the same merry band group of heroes, but she still found within herself to find comfort in the witch’s sharp wit.

“Still, it is good to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances,” Leliana said.

Morrigan’s eyes softened and her lips gave way for a small, almost gentle smile. “Tis’ nice to see a familiar, friendly face…despite our past transgressions. This age has a habit of finding itself in a world impending doom, unfortunately.”

Both women talked for quite some time, simply informing one another what they have done in the years since the end of the Fifth Blight. On Morrigan’s part, she continued travelling to the unknown corners of Thedas, keeping her son—Kieran—protected; teaching him to contain, maintain, and control his magical gifts. With Leliana, she continued to do what she did best as a bard: spying, gathering blackmail worthy information, and following cold leads that no one bothered to take the time to discover. The only times she ever used her ‘silver tongue’ was to threaten and cunningly convince her targets.

After a while, they both took a seat on the lounge chairs nearby with a bottle wine shared between them.

“Did you know that the Warden sought me out?” Morrigan asked, twirling the contents of her glass gently. “A year after the Archdemon’s death. It was a curious sight to see the Warden without you by her side. You two were thick as thieves throughout our venture.”

Leliana let out a soft laugh. “Fortunate for the both of us, I was elsewhere. I was in Orlais at the time, serving Justinia just as she was to become the next Divine.”

“Playing the ‘Grand Game,’ I presume.”

“Like any bard and it was a role I was very good at.”

Morrigan scoffed. “We all have a role to play. You know the concept better than anyone else.”

At those words, the red-haired bard flinched slightly as she stared down at her wine glass. Even without having told the Witch of the Wilds of anything, the witch basically guessed how much she had sacrificed to be in this role of her’s. Leliana stared deep into the crimson red reflection of the wine. She nor the Warden had told anyone what they had agreed upon, but she didn’t doubt the witch’s perceptive eye.

“You did not stay by the Warden’s side, as you wanted,” Morrigan began. “Instead, you were by Justinia’s while our dear ‘Hero of Ferelden’ went off to live by her title.”

Leliana let out a small laugh. “For years. As I did what Justinia commanded me to do, she was out there, saving Ferelden not once but twice from the Darkspawn. And then…”

“She left. For the quest to combat the Calling.”

Her eyes widened at the statement and she raised her head, looking at Morrigan. The witch simply took a long sip of her wine.

_How does she kno—_

“Some years ago, the Warden hunted me down twice more—t’was infuriating—and inquired me for clues about the Cure. Then, she and her entourage went toward Weisshaupt. I assume to seek any ancient knowledge of the Grey Wardens.”

It may have been years ago, but it was still a relief to hear about her lover; especially her last known location. Leliana made a mental note to send some crows to Weisshaupt Fortress and inquire about the Ferelden Commander’s last known trail. Up to this point, she had no clue as to where and whom her lover would have sought after in her quest. Letters from her lover have become scarce as she continued to follow deeper into finding a cure to the Calling. She hadn’t thought Morrigan would be one of the clues the Warden needed, having thought the daughter of Flemeth would be impossible to find after she had stepped through into the elvhen mirror.

“How _did_ she find you?” Leliana asked. “I had believed you were no longer within this realm after you stepped through the Eluvian.”

“My time in that world was…temporary,” the witch sighed softly. “It is not wise to stay in a plane of existence that is between worlds.”

The red-haired bard nodded, content with the brief answer. She knew Morrigan used the mirror to get away from this world—to get away from Flemeth. Whatever world she had ended up in, she would not ask for details.

“My love _is_ resourceful and cunning, I suppose, to have found you quite easily.”

Morrigan scowled in disgust. “Or that mutt of her’s has never forgotten my scent all these years.”

Leliana giggled. “Tiberius will always be fond of you, despite your disdain toward him.”

The raven-haired witch let out a dramatic sigh, before taking another sip of her wine. A peaceful silence fell hush around them, with the distant sound of the orchestra playing softly in the background.

“Will you be travelling with us, along with the Inquisition’s entourage?” Leliana inquired.

After Celene’s declaration of her full support to their organization, she had offered her arcane advisor as liaison, to be Celene’s eyes and ears to their progress while she maintains her reign over Orlais alongside Ambassador Brialla. With Morrigan amongst their ranks, their arcane knowledge would be doubled. They would need it, especially when their next expedition will take them to the Western Approach. Rumors of ancient buildings and relics were not lost on deaf ears, however; there had been reported sightings of the Venatori roaming the sandy dunes. They were searching for something and surely not for the best interests of those involved.

“No, I will stay with Celene for a short while more, ensure all of my duties are finished, tie loose ends, and what not,” Morrigan looked at her nails nonchalantly. “I am also waiting for someone to arrive.”

This piqued the Spymaster’s curiosity. “Someone important?”

“Of a sort,” the onyx-haired witch smirked knowingly. “Secrets, dear bard.”

Leliana scoffed, but let out a good-natured chuckle as she raised her free hand in surrender. “I am a Spymaster. It is my job to seek hidden information.”

“Fret not,” Morrigan downed the rest of her wine with ease. “You will _meet_ them soon enough.”

“Will this mysterious person contribute to the Inquisition?”

A slight tilt of her head and those cat-like, seemingly glowing hazel-gold orbs glimmered with contemplation.

“More or less.”

As vague as the answers were, there was no use trying to get Morrigan to spare any details, but it was well worth the try. As far as Leliana had learned from the time she had shared with the snarky witch, she hid her secrets and intentions very well.

Soon, the evening festivities had to end. When Leliana re-entered the ballroom, noble guests were escorted back to their carriages, the palace staff quickly putting away the tables and platters of the feast. She and Morrigan rejoined both Celene and the members of the Inquisition in the middle of the dance floor. The Inquisition—apparently—were invited to stay in the Winter Palace till’ the morning—personally offered by Empress Celene herself. The Inquisitor humbly accepted the invitation, after explaining that they also have a place to stay in an estate that House Trevelyan owned. Not surprisingly, Celene insisted on the offer as part of the reward for safeguarding Orlais’ future. Possibly not wanting to appear rude, the Inquisitor accepted the offer.

“You are too kind, Empress Celene,” the Inquisitor bowed her head.

“Staying a night in the Winter Palace,” Josephine murmured in both wonder and shock. “I wouldn’t have thought…”

“The Inquisition has fought against the impossible odds of this war,” Celene said, gesturing for them to follow her. “The Inquisition deserves a brief reprieve and I am more than happy to offer my home as such.”

They were escorted out of the ballroom, with an entourage of Chevaliers on either side of them and Celene’s maidens in waiting trailing behind the Empress. Celene bid them a good night’s rest as they reached the main lobby. Her personal quarters were in the East Wing, while the Inquisition were sequestered in the West Wing. Leliana took one last glance at Morrigan and those cat-like hazel orbs stared back at her with a hint of mirth before she turned away. The mystery person whom the witch mentioned still lingered on the back of her thoughts. It was truly mystical to imagine the former sour witch to have a made a friend in someone without the Warden’s guidance.

Maybe Kieran has truly softened her cold heart, the red-haired bard thought.

“This has been quite a long night,” a voice grumbled beside her.

Leliana let out a small smile as she looked to her side to find Seeker Cassandra walking in stride with her, with a familiar frown set on her face.

“Too much Orlesian politics, I presume?”

“Why waste all this time posturing and gallivanting in a formal ball when one could’ve faced the conflict head on?” Cassandra grumbled, shaking her head. “I will never understand Orlesians.”

She envied her colleague sometimes. The position of the Right Hand lets her handle conflicts and enemies that were in plain sight, meanwhile the Left Hand dawns the dagger, to protect the Divine from enemies within the shadows. Yet, Leliana would not have it any other way and she was never the sort to linger in the spotlight for long.

Leliana patted Cassandra on the shoulder with sympathy. “I know, my friend. At least the night is over and we will depart for Skyhold in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the events of the Winter Palace had come to passed. The advisors settled back into their daily routines, though with the addition of handling more attention from the nobility. More specifically, the Orlesian kind. No doubt, Josephine’s schedule for the next few months would be busy with giving a tour of Skyhold, holding meetings with possible supporters with resources they need, and negotiating more alliances on their behalf. On Cullen’s part, the attention they had garnered from the Winter Palace would surely have gotten the attention of more recruits willing to join the Inquisition’s cause. He would be training them to hold a shield properly or almost beat them senseless with the same shield. As for Leliana…well, the Winter Palace had quite a handful of scandals she had overheard from the whispers of gossiping nobles. Scandalous information that she could use to threaten anyone who dares try to sabotage the Inquisition or tarnish the Inquisitor’s good name. She had also garnered the attention of more spies, willing to work under her command. Along with the new alliances, she and her spies would be digging in for more information about them. It was her job to weed out the enemies amongst the countless alliances the Inquisition was garnering.

As the early morning passed, the Inquisitor requested a war meeting in the mid-afternoon, to discuss their plans for their next expedition: The Western Approach. As their council gathered, the Inquisitor looked toward Leliana.

“Any news regarding Morrigan’s arrival?”

The Spymaster shook her head. “I’m afraid I have not received any further word from Morrigan, other than the letter she had sent informing me of her arrival to Ferelden. It has been two weeks since then.”

Cullen crossed his arms against his armored chest. “I suppose you couldn’t find any information into who this mysterious person that Morrigan is bringing along?”

“No,” Leliana sighed softly. “Morrigan hides her secrets very well. All we can do is to trust her that her companion will be a helpful addition to our further operations.”

“I’m sure they are just as powerful as Lady Morrigan,” Josephine chimed in, ever the optimistic. “After all, they had garnered her respect.”

The Inquisitor nodded, propping her hands on the surface of the table as she overlooked the map of all Thedas. “So, shall we begin discussing matters about our next expedition?”

“Right,” Cullen said. “I’ve had a small handful of my soldiers scout ahead for any grounds we can esta—”

The War Room door suddenly groaned open, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads toward it. A courier stepped through, bowing their head immediately at the sight of their attention.

“Inquisitor. I’m sorry for the interruption, but I have news.”

The Inquisitor nodded at the courier. “At ease.”

The courier raised their head and instantly, Leliana could see the nervousness in the person’s eyes. The way their body was too rigid for formality and that their eyes kept darting here and there within the vicinity of their peripheral vision. Something or someone had surprised the courier.

“Lady Morrigan has arrived with her son and…” They hesitated, briefly eyeing the Spymaster with an anxious gaze.

This caused the red-haired bard to raise a brow in response, standing a bit straighter, and crossing her arms against her chest. Did it concern her personally? Other than her known affiliation with Morrigan in the past, she did not know the other person whom Morrigan had wanted to wait for a week after the events at the Winter Palace.

 _Morrigan was rather vague on whom she was bringing with her, other than Kieran,_ Leliana thought. Truth be told, she had spent the better part of the week after the Winter Palace, wondering who else could tolerate the Witch of the Wilds’ cruel rudeness. She had sent her spies to keep an eye on Morrigan, but they all returned after being spotted by the said target. When spying on Morrigan didn’t work, she assigned her spies to snoop around the Palace, find any clues that regarded the mysterious person. Yet, despite all her efforts, Leliana couldn’t find any answers. In the end, she would just have to trust Morrigan’s judgement about their companion, whoever they may be. 

Josephine was the first to break the tensed silenced. “Whoever else Lady Morrigan has brought with her, they’ll be welcomed with open arms. Please, continue.”

The courier fidgeted in place for a few moments before finally finishing their earlier announcement. “Lady Morrigan has arrived, alongside her is her son, sir Kieran, and the _Hero of Ferelden_ , Warden Commander Cousland herself.”

Leliana went rigid. Josephine gasped, her hand instantly flew up to muffle the sound. Cullen choked on air. The Inquisitor’s eyes widened. Their varying reactions made the courier fidget even more.

_“Eliza.”_

Leliana never thought she would ever be able to utter that name again truly, instead of just mentioning her name in passing. Other times, she uttered her name when she dreamt of her lover in the Fade’s dreamscape, or when she prayed to both the Maker and Andraste to bring her Warden back to her safely.

 _But how could she possibly be here?_ Leliana thought. _Has her search for the Calling’s cure…?_ No, she dared not finish that line of thought. Yet, that didn’t deter her emotions from conflicting with one another. Subconsciously, her hand raised itself and tightly gripped the signet ring hanging from its chain.

_She promised me it wouldn’t end this way…_

“H-how is that possible?” Cullen asked, his voice hoarse. “Warden-Commander Cousland hasn’t been seen for the past several years. Any solid clues to her whereabouts were non-existent, even when the Divine sent her agents to look for her.”

The courier wringed their hands together nervously as they looked at the Inquisitor. “Permission to speak frankly, ma’am?”

“Granted,” the Inquisitor answered without hesitation.

“Without a doubt, the woman I saw standing beside Lady Morrigan is none other than the Hero of Ferelden. Warden Commander Cousland is alive and well. Mind you, looking a bit ragged presuming her…travels, as of late,” the courier rambled. “B-but I do believe she is here to help. She may even be able to assist the Grey Wardens in their struggle against Corypheus.”

Leliana could sense the Ambassador’s concerned gaze turned her way and she could do nothing but return it with her own. Josephine has heard much about her Warden, either through their late-night conversations while gazing at the stars above, or over afternoon tea while reminiscing about the “good ol’ times.” Her dear friend shared her fears, but more toward the fact the red-haired bard would be beside herself if she ever lost her love to the Calling, having not found a cure in time.

No, Leliana couldn’t wait anymore. She had to see for herself, to know if her Warden had truly returned to her.

“Inquisitor, if I may—”

Before she could utter another word, the large double doors to the War Room groaned open once more.

The person was tall—almost as tall as Seeker Cassandra—as they step into the room. Despite the years that have gone by, their physique was still at top form, if not more considering the countless lands they might’ve travelled through, the adversaries they’ve faced, and the battles they’ve fought to live another day. Despite her travel weathered appearance, Warden-Commander Cousland’s presence exuded the aura of a hero who has faced many horrific things and lived to tell the tale of it. Her blonde locks were cropped short with either side of her scalp shaved, showing more of those steeled, grey eyes, and the prominent jawlines. Eliza didn’t look about the room, as her eyes immediately landed on the red-haired bard. Those steely, grey eyes softened at the sight of her and Leliana felt her heart skip a beat.

No words needed to be said, but they both knew how much they missed one another.

Then, those eyes glanced toward the Inquisitor.

“Pardon me, Inquisitor,” The Warden nodded toward the war table. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important.”

The Inquisitor’s expression in that moment would be best described as a “fish out of the water” look, her lips moving to form words, but not even one was uttered. Eventually, some sense was knocked into her, as the Inquisitor cleared her throat.

“No, of course not, Warden-Commander.”

The title caused the said Warden to let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “I am no longer a Warden, fortunately.”

The very admittance caused Leliana’s heart to rapidly beat against her chest as her lover began walking towards her. She willed her own feet to move, but the sudden presence and arrival of her Warden combined had left her shocked in place. Everything else soon faded into the background, as her eyes followed her lover’s approach toward her. At the last, few moments, when Eliza was within arm’s reach, her feet were finally let loose from its rigid trap to the stone floor. Leliana crashed into the Warden’s arms, their bodies colliding into each other. Strong, firm arms wrapped around her, and pressed their bodies flush together. Despite her lover’s armor and the chainmail along her robes, she could tell they still fit one another. However, their embrace was not enough. She tilted her head slightly, leaning forward, and offering her parted lips.

As if sensing her intention, Eliza met her halfway, and pressed their lips together. Instantly, Leliana felt a shot of shivers ascended along her spine before giving away to a loving warmth. She pressed one hand against the middle of her back while the other brushed along the short ends of her lover’s blonde hair. It was the simplest of kisses, yet it spoke many volumes. Leliana curled her fingers around the back of the Warden’s neck as she pressed their bodies flush.

Their kiss was brief, as if both knew they would have plenty of time to make up for all the kisses once they were somewhere more…private.  

“It’s me, Leli,” Eliza’s lips brushed against her’s as she spoke. “I’m here to stay, forever.

 _“Mon coeur,”_ Leliana whispered softly, as her hands caressed either side of the Warden’s face. She looked at her lover, truly. It took everything in her will not to cry in front of lover and her colleagues. “You’re here.”

“I made a promise to you, didn’t I?”

“You are cured, truly?” Her voice almost cracked, but she was thankful it remained steady as she looked into Eliza’s eyes.

“Without a doubt,” the Warden answered with no hesitation.

The couple fawned over one another, which was mainly Leliana questioning her lover for any injuries, or if the cure to her Taint had any lasting effects. It lasted for several moments before she recalled they were not alone. Josephine was beside her, barely able to hide the gleeful smile behind clasped hands. The Inquisitor keeping herself distracted, standing beside the Ambassador, and straightening the sleeves of coat. Cullen was looking anywhere but where Leliana stood close with her lover, a color of red tinting his cheeks. Leliana giggled softly at her colleagues’ variety of reactions, excusing herself to the Inquisitor for the sudden interruption. Ambassador Montilyet was awestruck while at the same time anxious that she would need to quickly make some accommodations to ensure the Warden’s comfort, which Eliza assured it wouldn’t be necessary. Her lover would be sharing her quarters with her, of course.

Once the surprise wore off, everyone welcomed the former Warden warmly. The Inquisitor happily welcomed the tall warrior and dissuaded any further apologies. Cullen clasped and shook hands with Eliza, smiling, commenting on their piqued forms, and even promised to have future discussions about sharing combat skills.

Once everything had settled, The Inquisitor dismissed them early to return to their duties, except for Leliana. She had an important ‘guest’ to attend to, after all.

The day was still young, thus Leliana set about having Charter to command the rookery with Harding’s assistance. She trusted them both with the spy network when a situation or target required a more…personal involvement. She seldom left the confines of her office these days and rarely did she take the field due to her role as one of the Inquisition’s co-founder and advisor to its leader. Though, she understood her importance to the Inquisition, even it drove her mad at times. She had already sent another messenger to summon Charter and Harding to her office while they made a short trip to her personal quarters to drop off her lover’s pack. Even though Leliana had verbalized her concerns her lover should rest after such a long journey, her lover reassured she’ll be fine. On their walk toward the rookery, Eliza barely let any space between them, as she had linked their arms together, while lacing her hands with Leliana’s. The gesture melted the coldness in her heart in an instant.

“So, where will Morrigan and her son be staying?” Eliza inquired.  

“Josephine had already prepped and readied the guest room for Morrigan and Kieran a week ago. I’m sure she will find everything accommodating and if they need anything else, all they need to do is ask,” Leliana answered, as she gave her lover’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Although, had I _known_ you would be traveling along…”

The Warden let out a laugh. “My apologies, I had hoped my presence wouldn’t cause much of a shock—”

“—says the _‘Hero of Ferelden’_ —”

“— _but,_ I knew such a thought was wishful thinking.”

The familiar banter, the loving affection and gestures, it was as if the years of separation was nothing but a long dream. It was without a doubt, no matter how many years passed since the Fifth Blight passed, almost anyone who comes across Eliza Cousland would be at awe within her presence. Well, almost everyone. They had passed by Viviene’s parlor and the Orlesian Enchanter simply took a glance at the pair with a quirked brow before sending a friendly wave their way. Eliza, however, looked as if she was seeing an old foe.

“The Inquisition recruited Enchanter Vivienne, as well?”

It took a moment, but Leliana remembered how the two first met. “Ah, your trip to Val Royeaux. You needn’t worry, she has changed much since your last meeting with her.”

The Warden gave one last squinted, suspicious look toward Vivienne before turning back toward Leliana. “You sure? Because last I heard, _Madame de Fer_ has enough noble pomp to last her a lifetime.

“Oh, _Mon Coeur…_ ” Leliana giggled softly. As far as first impressions go, her lover didn’t find Lady Vivienne as ‘friendly.’

They walked up the winding steps, ascending to the rookery. As they neared the top, she could hear Harding and Charter’s voices. The two were deep in conversation.

 _“Do you think the Spymaster is going with the Inquisitor to explore the Western Approach?”_ It was Harding.

 _“Who knows?”_ Charter, who responded coolly. _“But, seeing as the Wardens are involved, I would not be surprised if she wants to find more evidence for the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”_

It did not come as a surprise to her spies where her relationship was concerned. They knew of her involvement in the Blight, her reputation as a bard, and her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden. Their relationship had become quite the love tale to little girls and an example of the perfect romance to budding young loves. Though, she doubted young men would be throwing away their lives to hunt down a dragon to confess their love any time soon. Ferelden court bards always loved singing love tales to those who would lend their ear.

Leliana reached the top of the steps first, with Eliza trailing behind her. Charter and Harding immediately stood in attention toward her, but their gazes immediately landed on the second figure behind her.

Harding was the first to react.

The dwarven scout’s eyes looked as if it was ready to bulge out of her eyes. “T- _The_ _Hero of_ —"

“— _Ferelden?_ ” Charter, equally surprised, but her reaction was more subdued, as she quirked a brow. “So, the gossip making the rounds is true. Well, that explains this meeting.”

Leliana raised a brow at her spy, a playful smirk on her lips. “Truly?”

Eliza smiled and bowed her head slightly at the two. “It’s a pleasure to meet Leliana’s colleagues.”

“Likewise, Warden-Commander,” Charter responded, before nudging her shorter companion gently out of her stunned state.

“Yes! Yes, it’ll be a pleasure, as well, Warden-Commander,” Harding squeaked.

Leliana giggled softly, before informing her colleagues what was needed to be done. Formal reports, a couple of new orders to the other agents and spies, as well as keeping tabs on certain nobility of the Tevinter Imperium who have been suspected of supporting the Venatori. Charter would be her temporary lead while Harding kept tabs on the reports that come and go. Once the pair understood their roles, Leliana pardoned herself and the Warden for the day.

It was a short stroll back to her quarters, but it didn’t desist the attention they had gotten along the way. The Hero of Ferelden’s sudden appearance stirred dignitaries, the clergy, and some members of the Inquisition alike. They could not help but gawk or whisper behind hands and bowed heads. Being a Bann’s daughter and born a noblewoman, Eliza Cousland was used to the clamor of being a known figure and gracefully ignored them, her sight always focused on Leliana as they strode toward her quarters.

Leliana let out a relieved sigh as she closed the door to her personal quarters behind her.

“So, Spymaster, eh?” Eliza smirked, giving her a knowing look as she sat down on the large bed. “You’ve become ‘Princess Stabbity.’”

Leliana rolled her eyes in amusement, a smile curling her lips as she approached her lover. “I do not do any of the stabbing in the operations."

 _Well, most of the time,_ she thought to herself. 

“No, but you _order_ them.”

“Hush,” she whispered softly, her fingers trailing along her lover’s jawline before a thumb brushed against those tempting lips. “Alistair must never know his first impression of me has become a reality.”

Warmth and affection glimmered in steely, grey eyes, as the Warden reached up and pulled down the cowl of her shawl. It revealed her red locks, which has grown a bit in length. Leliana could feel her hair graze against her neck as her lover’s hand cradled her cheek. It had been quite some time since she felt the touch of her lover, to feel it again…she could feel cold chills down along her spine.

“I’ve missed you,” Eliza pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t know if I ever told you.”

“You did not need to say anything, _mon coeur_ ,” Leliana peppered kisses along the Warden’s nose. “I knew.”

They have a seven-year gap that needed to be filled with days spent being with one another, to work even harder toward to defeat Corypheus, and reach the goal of finally living out the rest of their days peacefully. No more wars, no more spying, and no more ancient beasts defeat. Leliana wouldn’t mind retiring to the villa willed to her by Lady Cecilie along with Eliza. Gods know that they both deserved it, after serving the world and others for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Got side-tracked for some time. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter soon. Hope you guys had a wonderful read!


End file.
